Pegasus' BOATS!
by Umeko the God
Summary: Pegasus invites EVERYBODY to stay at his lakeside vacationing cottage place! Based on actual events that have happened to MY family at... our lakeside vacationing cottage place. Chapter 4 is up, and it's SO LONG!!!!
1. Television, Crazy Fingers, a Heat Wave a...

Author's Note (9/2): I wrote this back in early August, and it's… very stupid. Reading over it, I realize how utterly horrendous my writing is if I'm writing an insane humor narrative in my own style. You'll notice that I use "Suddenly" and "Then" VERY frequently. I'm fine writing narratives if they're drama or romance or angst or essays… unfortunately, I NEVER write those (of my own free will, that is). Last time I wrote one of those was more than a year ago. I need to work on my writing… sniff… Oh, well! If you'd kindly disregard that and the fact that this is a stupidly stupid story, I hope that you'll give me nice reviews! However, if you feel the need to flame me… GO RIGHT AHEAD!! I love flames. They humor me so very much and I like to hang them on my bedroom wall. However, if you for some reason hate my story so much that you torment me by sending me a virus… I will counter by having my older sister create and send a virus to YOUR computer! Believe me, I've done that to people threatening the well-being of my AND my friends computers before.

So, anyways, I now present to you…

****

Pegasus' BOATS!!!

Author's note: Okay, I'm on vacation in the Poconos and VERY bored, and my dad doesn't want to drive me around on our powerboat because he just came back with my brother from taking a little trip on our stupid sailboat that's boring, so I decided to steal his laptop! HAW HAW HAW!!! This story is the result.

Disclaimer: I OWN PEGASUS!!! Okay, no I don't. I don't own anything in this fic. However, some of the quirky things that take place really did happen on my family's vacations.

Chapter One

Television, Crazy Fingers, a Heat Wave and FREIZA TIME!!!

"I don't understand this at all," muttered Jounouchi, waving the folded piece of paper that he was holding.

Honda grabbed his wrist, as Jounouchi had been waving it around for the past three hours and it was really annoying him. "Why not, Jounouchi? It's written in plain Japanese."

"I'm not illiterate," Jounouchi retaliated, opening the paper. "It's just the purpose of these invitations." He cleared his throat, then read aloud, "Hello, Yuugi-boy and his friends. I would be honored if you would accompany me to my summer home in the American Pocono mountains." The invitation went on to give directions and the like, along with money for the trip, and finally, "Signed, Pegasus J. Crawford." Jounouchi folded the invite back up and stuffed it into his pocket. "I don't understand why Pegasus would invite us to go on vacation with him, let alone pay all expenses himself."

"What I don't understand is why we're actually going," Yuugi spoke up.

"Don't be rude, Yuugi!" exclaimed his grandfather stupidly. "He invited us, so there's no excuse to why we wouldn't go!"

"Your grandfather is absolutely right, Yuugi!" Anzu screamed just as stupidly.

Kaiba sat in the back of the charter bus with Mokuba, making himself very alienated from the others. "Why didn't I go to my own summer home, which is undoubtedly much better than Pegasus'?"

"LA LA LA!!!" said Mokuba very knavishly.

Okay, let's just take a roll call so that I don't have to make everyone say something. And for everyone's benefit, I'll put both the Japanese and Dub names. On the bus headed for Pegasus' cottage are Mutou Yuugi (Yugi Moto), Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler), Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor), Mizaki Anzu (Téa Gardner), Bakura Ryou (Bakura), Kaiba Seto (Seto Kaiba), Kaiba Mokuba (Mokuba Kaiba), Mutou Sugoroku (Grampa), and Kujaku Mai (Mai Valentine). There, that was fun!

Suddenly, since it was three o' clock, everyone arrived at Pegasus' cottage on a lake. Instantly, Pegasus came out of the cottage with his arms wide open. "WELCOME TO MY COTTAGE!!" He reached them and started jumping around excitedly. "Now that you're here, let's all take rides on my boats!"

All of a sudden, it started raining. "Oh no!" whined Pegasus. "Now we can't go on my boats!" So they all went into the cottage and decided to watch TV.

"WE WANT TO WATCH BARNEY AND TELETUBBIES!" screamed Sugoroku, Anzu and Mokuba.

"NO WAY! I WANT TO WATCH CARTOON NETWORK!!!" screamed Pegasus back at them.

It escalated into an all-out war over what channel to watch, until they decided to take votes. Bakura read the results of the ballot. "Okay, one vote for the Disney Channel, two votes for ESPN, one vote for Nickelodeon, one vote for MSNBC, one vote for the Shopping Channel, one vote for Cartoon Network, and three votes for PBS." Sugoroku, Anzu, and Mokuba cheered, while everyone else screamed. Bakura cleared his throat. "Well, we can't have that, can we? Let's vote again." So everyone voted again, and the results were 3 for PBS and 7 for COMEDY CENTRAL!!! YAY!!!

Mai seized the remote control and turned on Comedy Central, which was at that tine playing Beat the Geeks! Then Yami Yuugi separated himself from Yuugi so that he could also watch Beat the Geeks, and Yami Bakura separated himself from Bakura for fun also! Of course, since Yami Yuugi is the Game King, or Yuugiou, he answered all the questions before even the GEEKS could!

"Be quiet, Yami!" shouted Yuugi. "I can't hear the show!"

"Urusai, Aibou!" Yami shouted back, slapping Yuugi upside the head, then his head snapped back towards the television set. "STEVEN SPIELBERG!!!"

"How do you know all that trivia, Yami?" asked Mai.

"I don't know. HAN SOLO!!!"

"Wow, Yami!" squealed Anzu. "You should go onto that show!"

Suddenly, Beat the Geeks ended right in the middle so that they would all be fortunate enough to witness the premier of a BRAND-NEW show on Comedy Central called…

Umeko's Super-Happy Peanut Butter Talkshow!

"Um… What the heck is this, Aibou?" asked Yami Bakura.

"I don't know," shrugged Bakura. "What is it, Pegasus?"

"What makes you think I would know?"

"Because you're on it."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever." Bakura changed the channel then because Dragonball Z just started on Cartoon Network.

Freiza's face appeared on the screen, and he/she/it held up his/her/its hand. "This planet will explode in five minutes!"

"ARGH!!" Pegasus grabbed his head. "IT CAN'T BE! For the past two years, they've shown this episode the FIRST day I was here, and since 30 episodes is 5 minutes in Freiza time, and I'm only here for two weeks, I never get to see what happens to the planet!!!"

Everyone peered at Pegasus strangely. "Don't you have cable at your castle, Pegasus?" said no one in particular.

Pegasus just looked around obliviously, because he obviously DOES have cable at his castle, but since I don't have cable at home and I never get to see what happens to Namek, Pegasus doesn't know what happens EITHER, because since I'm the author, the characters can't have any more knowledge than I do! GO RUN-ON SENTENCES!!!

Suddenly, Freiza decided that it was dinnertime, and since Freiza is the king/queen/thing of time, Pegasus and everybody decided to go to dinner at CRAZY FINGERS!! So they all went to go into Pegasus' minivan.

"Um, Pegasus," Kaiba counted up the seats in the van, then the number of people, and he suddenly got his amusing Kermit the Frog voice, "there are only seven seats, and twelve of us."

Pegasus put his finger up into the air. "That's okay! I have an idea!" Pegasus prodigiously pointed to the two Yamis. "You to merge again with your Aibous!"

So they did, and everyone was happy!

But Honda had to speak up! BLAST HIM!

"But we still have too many people! There are ten of us, and… still seven seats…"

"Yes, but we're going to strap Sugoroku, Anzu and Mokuba to the top!"

"OKAY!" cheered everyone, even Sugoroku, Anzu and Mokuba, because they're knaves.

In about three seconds, they reached Crazy Fingers, and since no one ELSE was set on Freiza Time, they were the only people there, besides the worker people. Since the people at Crazy Fingers are utterly cool and prodigious, they got to choose their own table.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Mokuba tugged on Kaiba's jacket. "I want to play the video games!"

"I want to play, too!" yelled Anzu.

Kaiba pulled out his wallet and looked through it. "I don't have any quarters. Here, Anzu," he handed her a one dollar bill, "you put this in the change machine for Mokuba, but use your OWN money for your own fun!"

"Okay!" Anzu and Mokuba ran off to put the money in the change machine and then play the video games.

"Let's all look at the menus!" said Mai and Jounouchi, only because they haven't said much recently. So everyone looked at the menus.

"Hey, everyone, I need help!" Anzu came running up. "The change won't come out of the change machine!"

They all looked at each other, then pushed Bakura out of the booth. "Bakura, YOU help her!" said… Yuugi, or someone. Bakura reluctantly followed Anzu to the change machine, but…

"Anzu, that's not a change machine!" exclaimed Bakura, "that's a jukebox!!"

"Oh!" Anzu slapped her cheeks. "That explains a lot! Well… do you think you could get the dollar back out?"

"I'll try," Bakura mumbled. He pressed the change release button as hard as he could, but nothing happened. "Anzu, I think you're just going to have to choose some songs." Then Bakura left to go back to the booth where everyone else was… except for Mokuba, who had just mysteriously disappeared somehow.

When Bakura returned, some random Beatles song started playing, and Anzu returned as well. "I chose a song, but I don't know what else to choose!"

This time, Bakura pushed Yuugi out of the booth. "Yuugi, YOU help her!" So Yuugi shrugged, said whatever, and went over to the jukebox.

He pressed the arrow buttons to see what songs he could choose for the last two selections. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize any of them… EXCEPT two!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Anzu, what song did you choose?" inquired Sugoroku.

"Something," she answered.

"Yes, but what?"

"Something."

"Oh… okay…"

"I just pushed random numbers, then I looked to see what selection I made," Anzu explained, "and then I saw that the song I chose was Something by the Beatles!"

"Oh! I get it now!!" They both laughed stupidly.

At that time, Real World by Matchbox 20 started playing, and Yuugi returned. "Okay guys, let's order now!" Conveniently, the waitress appeared then, and they took turns ordering.

"Ah…" Jounouchi looked at the menu… again… "I'd like… 15 hot wings with celery and bleu cheese dressing."

"I think I'll have the nachos," said Honda.

"I'll have the cheddar and bacon potato skins," Yuugi ordered.

"I don't eat."

"Neither do I."

"When did our Yamis separate themselves again?" asked Bakura and Yuugi, but then they ignored that and Bakura decided to order.

"I'll have the chicken fingers with fries."

"Anzu will have a hamburger and fries." Anzu and Sugoroku had made a talking-in-third-person club while no one was looking because that's what they think is fun!

"Sugoroku will have cole slaw," requested Willard. JUST KIDDING! That was Sugoroku! I had you going there, didn't I? Sugoroku has to have cole slaw because he's an old man and his heart and teeth are getting weak and he has to eat something soft and healthy that won't give him a heart attack.

"I think I'll have a Caesar salad," said Mai.

"I'll have the barbecue ribs," Kaiba told the waitress, "and my little brother will probably like the chicken fryz."

Finally, PEGASUS!!!! got to order! I think I'll change his name from Pegasus to PEGASUS!!! "I'll have the chili cheese dogs," said PEGASUS!!!! Yes, you NEED the exclamation points there.

Everybody IMMEDIATELY got their food and Mokuba came back. And everybody started eating.

"Oh no!" screamed PEGASUS!!!! "I forgot that they use Cheez Wiz! Now my chili cheese dogs are ruined because they have Cheez Whiz on them!" Everybody laughed at PEGASUS!!!!'s expense, because nobody lurves PEGASUS!!!! except me and Haga.

Then I Get a Kick Out of You by Frank Sinatra started playing, because that was Yuugi's OTHER selection on the jukebox was. By the time it was finished, everyone had stuffed their food into their mouths and looked like little hamsters with way too many seeds in their cheek sacks. The only people who DIDN'T look like that were the Yamis because they don't eat.

PEGASUS!!!! paid the bill, which was ten gazillion dollars, but he has that much because he's PEGASUS!!!!, and they all went home. Unfortunately, when they got home, Sugoroku, Anzu, and Mokuba took control of the television set and they got to watch Hamtaro!! RATS! Or rather, HAMSTERS!!! And watching Hamtaro was kind of appropriate, since they all looked like little Ham-hams! Five minutes later, the Daily Show started on Comedy Central and they HAD to watch it so that they knew the news of what was going on in the world! (Can you tell that the TV schedule is really messed up in this story?)

"In recent news," said John Stewart, "the ENTIRE world is in a heat wave EXCEPT for in the Pocono mountains!"

Everyone blinked, then all at once they cheered! Then they all got pens and paper and wrote letters to their friends back at home bragging that everyone was in a heat wave EXCEPT them in the Pocono mountains, where it was in the seventies (Fahrenheit).

Then Freiza decided that it was bedtime, so it was! And everyone fell asleep right then and there! But not before kicking out Sugoroku and Anzu and Mokuba!

WOW! THIS STORY STINKS! Yeah, so… If anyone wants me to continue this stupid story, review! How else will I know to continue? I have more ideas for the story, but I won't write if people hate the story, which you probably DO! Oh, well. So long for now!!


	2. GO FIND MY ANCHOR FOR ME! SHA BA LA BOO...

Oh my god, can it BE???

YES, IT IS! UMEKO IS CONTINUING HER PEGASUS!!!!'S BOATS FIC!!! *gapes*

Okay, before I start, I feel the strange need to respond to each of my reviews individually! Yes, I am awfully strange like that.

Dark Raptor: Um… no, we did NOT strap anybody to the top of our car. The ONLY people who deserve that treatment are Mokuba, Anzu and Sugoroku! Oh, and The Baby and Toto and The Pachy and Kari and Sora and others… but they're not from Yu-Gi-Oh…

Keiko: OKAY! I'LL CONTINUE THEN!!! … YAY!!!

Shiro Amayagi: Oh, crud, by updating this story I am losing a room decoration… OH, WELL!!!

Cathe: HAVE ENOUGH "HA"S THERE?? TEE HEE HEE!!!!

StarStruck: Oh, crudnuggets! I really liked your line, but… DARN! I must not steal your words! Oh, well!!!

Link and Luigi (Even though I know it was only Luigi): You know… you're right! But the way I see it, Freiza decides how long or short any unit of time really is… WHATEVER!! I had no idea what I was writing!!!

JCKilla: No… I DON'T believe I have tortured you enough with my email! So I have decided to poke fun at you EVEN FURTHER!!! His name is Pegasus J. Crawford, NOT Maximillion Pegasus!!! And if you want to try correcting me on that, spell "Maximillion" correctly! And also, use regular capitalization or all capitals. A mix of both just confuses me. x.x And also… PLEASE NO CURSING!!! (Okay, I do realize that the word you used is very very mild compared to what you COULD have said… BUT PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!! IT HURTS MY EARS!!!! *whines*)

I think I'll stop stalling now. YAY!!!

****

PEGASUS!!!!'s BOATS!!!

Chapter Two

GO FIND MY ANCHOR FOR ME!!! SHA BA LA BOO!!!

The next morning, Freiza decided that it was time to wake up so everyone did. Actually, only PEGASUS!!!! did, because he had been in the Freiza Time Zone longer than the others, whom had just arrived. But I'm sure you already knew that! And if you didn't you probably didn't read the first chapter. If you didn't… why are you being a stupid knave and skipping to the SECOND chapter? YOU MISSED CRAZY FINGERS!!! NOOOO!!! CRAZY FINGERS IS AWESOME POSSUM! YOU MUST GO BACK AND READ CRAZY FINGERS!!!!

Okay, did you read it? GOOD!!! And if you STILL didn't, I am officially as annoyed with you as I am annoyed with JCKilla.

Okay, well… HEY!!! *gets distracted by something* Okay, whatever! Anyway, PEGASUS!!!! crept into the room that EVERYBODY was sleeping in, and… OH! JUST A SEC!!! "World of Yugioh!" is playing!!! *goes off to sing and dance* OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!! WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF YUGIOH!!! YAY!!!!!! Okay, that's enough distractions. I'll write for real now. So, PEGASUS!!!! went into the room and yanked the cover off of Kaiba.

"Kaiba-boy! YOU MUST WAKE UP SO THAT YOU CAN HELP ME FIND MY ANCHOR!!!"

Everyone groaned because PEGASUS!!!! was screaming at the top of his lungs, waking them up as well.

Kaiba snatched his blanket back and covered his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, PEGASUS!!!!…"

"I'LL TELL YOU THEN!!!" The occupants of the room groaned again, annoyed at hearing such a loud noise so early in the morning. "Yesterday I was out on the lake and I stopped my boat near the island! Since I didn't want it to float away while I was on the island, I anchored it! And then when I went back on the boat, I pulled the anchor back up… AND IT HAD BECOME UNHOOKED FROM THE ROPE!!! So, now the anchor is lost at the bottom of eight-foot-deep water."

Kaiba grumbled and brought the blanket back down, squinting at the tall man through clouded eyes. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well…" PEGASUS!!!! took a giant audible breath, and everyone covered their ears so as to prevent more early-morning noises, because they knew what was coming next. "I NEED YOU TO GO SWIMMING AND FIND IT FOR ME!!!!!!!"

OH! WADA KOUJI! ALL THINGS STOP FOR UMEKO TO LISTEN TO WADA KOUJI!!! *goes off to sing and dance* Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah!

"Can't we go looking later, PEGASUS!!!!?"

"No, because we have to go at noon so that the sun is high in the sky and it would be easier to see to the bottom of the lake! So, we have to go NOW!!!!"

By this time, everyone was awake and wouldn't be able to get to sleep, and very cranky on top of that. They blinked a few times, then shouted in unison, "PEGASUS!!!! IT'S EARLY MORNING, NOT NOON!!!!!"

PEGASUS!!!! chuckled and said, "That was five minutes ago! Freiza decided that it's noon now, so it IS!!!"

Honda rubbed his eyes and muttered, "But isn't five minutes in Freiza time more like…"

"FREIZA DECIDED THAT IT'S NOON NOW! LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!!!!!"

They all looked out of the giant, gaping hole in the screen on the window, and sure enough, the sun was high and there were NO shadows!!!

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" said Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi from their respective Millenium Items for no evidently obvious reason.

"Whatever…" Kaiba crawled out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready, knowing that if he didn't follow PEGASUS!!!!'s commands, he'd be short one soul. Of which he only has one, so he can't go losing THAT! AGAIN!!! Even though Yuugi would surely come to his rescue. BUT HE DOESN'T CARE AND NEITHER DO I!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yuugi leapt out of bed, as cheerful as ever, and said, "I want to help look for the anchor also!!!"

PEGASUS!!!! frowned and said in a very sad voice, "I'm sorry, Yuugi-boy, but my boat only carries four people and there's no room for you, no matter how small you may be!!"

"But…" Yuugi counted on his fingers. "You and Kaiba-kun makes two… I can still come!!"

PEGASUS!!!! chuckled and gave Yuugi a noogie. (AN: o.O NANI????!!!) "Yes, but I also have to bring (AN: NEED TO THINK OF A REALLY STUPID BOY'S NAME… I KNOW!!!) Colin because he's bringing the face masks so that he an Kaiba-boy can see underwater!"

"THAT'S THREE! I CAN STILL COME!!!"

PEGASUS!!! paused, then said, "YOU ARE RIGHT, YUUGI-BOY! Very well, you may come as well! But Colin is only bringing two face masks, so you must fare without one!"

Yuugi snorted in an un-Yuugi like way, an action expected more of his Yami. "That's fine! Goggles are superior to face masks, anyway!!!" Gee, this must be Yuugi decides to act like Yami day!

As Seto (AN: I FEEL LIKE CALLING HIM SETO NOW!!!) walked out of the bathroom, Yuugi strutted in like Yami and closed the door to get dressed. Seto stopped in his tracks and stared at PEGASUS!!!!, getting a good look at him now that his eyes weren't filled with that sleepy goop. "Um… PEGASUS!!!!…" He scrunched up his nose. "Why are you wearing that?"

PEGASUS!!!! looked down at his clothing: a pair of VERY colorful tropical Hawaiian swimming trunks and a shirt of similar design, but of different colors, left unbuttoned near the top. "My clothes are perfectly fine, Kaiba-boy! What really doesn't look right is YOUR clothes!!!" He pointed a dramatic finger towards Seto, who was wearing navy trunks and a towel around his shoulders.

Kaiba blinked. "At least my bathing suit is NORMAL…" At that moment, Yuugi strutted out of the bathroom like Yami, wearing a blue-and-lime-green wetsuit. "LOOK! I AM THE ONLY ONE WEARING A NORMAL BATHING SUIT!!!"

Yuugi scoffed like Yami… or Fox… and replied, "I like my wetsuit."

PEGASUS!!!! blinked, and said, "Well… At least I'm not wearing the bathing suit a wore to Umeko's beach party!!!"

Mai shuddered, emerging for the first time from her makeshift bag with curlers in her hair. "Now THAT was scary. I wish I had come to the show during any OTHER episode. Right, Jounouchi?" She peered into the only real bed in the room and saw Jounouchi with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Huh? What happened?"

"I… I…" Jounouchi gulped. "OJAMAJO DOREMI IS ENDING FOREVER!!!"

"OH, NO!!!" Everyone cried for a good few minutes, because Ojamajo Doremi is highly prodigious, after all, and deserved to be cried over. Bakura told the story about how he once had a dream that Aiko was the Bacon Santa Claus, and then she died, and there was a tribute at the end of his dream for the Bacon Santa Claus, and bacon was falling down like snow.

Then Honda just ruined the moment by saying, "Hey, did anyone notice how we knew nothing about Umeko's Super-Happy Peanut Butter Talkshow last chapter, but now we do?"

Everyone pondered over this for a second, not bothering to smite Honda for ruining their discussion on Ojamajo Doremi memories. After all, they don't want to upset Cathe. Then Bakura said, "Maybe because when this was last written, there was only one chapter of the show, of which had nothing to do with us. Since then, however, we have all been featured… except me…" He sniffed, and everybody comforted him, since my show is so awesome and he deserves to be on it. Which is why he's coming on next episode! YAY!!!

But enough about my prodigious talkshow that you ALL must read because it's so great. PEGASUS!!!! needs to find his anchor. So, he, Seto, and Yuugi headed out the door, kicking the three inferior ones out of their way.

As they were walking down to the dock, a thirteen-year-old boy with an afro joined them. He was carrying two face masks. OH MY GOD!!! IT'S THE COLIN OF THE FUTURE!!!!

So, they got into the smallest boat in the dock, which had blue speckles all over it and a bimminy top put up. Seto snorted and said, "My economic rival has a tiny paddleboat? I'd gag if I weren't above such a primitive action."

"It's not a paddleboat, it has a motor!" laughed PEGASUS!!!! He pointed closer to shore. "THOSE are paddleboats!" Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw two teensy little blue boats a few feet from shore, going nowhere but in circles. Then everyone climbed into PEGASUS!!!!'s boat, glad that they weren't stuck in one of those accursed paddleboats.

"I WANT TO DRIVE THE BOAT," said Colin in his obnoxious voice that sounded like he was yelling but it wasn't that loud.

"NO! IT'S MY BOAT!!!" screeched PEGASUS!!!! "People with afros don't know HOW to drive boats!!!" Of course, that was just a stereotype that PEGASUS!!!! made up on the spot so that Colin wouldn't have to drive and total his boat. Everyone laughed at Colin, and he sniffed, but no one cares because he's a knave.

So then Mousse fell into the lake and turned into a duck because the lake ALWAYS has ducks!! PEGASUS!!!! pulled out his boat and started driving to the island, and Colin threw breadcrumbs at Mousse. Seto didn't because he's too cool to do such a thing. Yuugi would have if he weren't pretending to be Yami, who had had enough bird troubles with pigeons.

In no time at all, PEGASUS!!!! reached the island and stopped his boat so that Seto, Yuugi and Colin could look for his anchor. He didn't anchor, of course, because he didn't have an anchor!

Sha ba la boo!

"My anchor should be around there!" PEGASUS!!!! pointed to where another boat was anchored, and his three slav- I mean, friends climbed into the water. Despite the fact that the sun was straight overhead, the water was all green and brown and murky and they couldn't see more than a foot down.

"WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!!" screamed the three boys.

"Well… maybe you'll be able to see if you put your faces underwater…"

Yuugi, Seto and Colin started dunking their faces in the water, and ONLY their faces, resulting in looking pretty retarded. "WE STILL CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!!"

Everyone just sort of floated there for about five minutes, though PEGASUS!!!! stayed dry, watching them from the boat.

Finally, PEGASUS!!!! said, "Maybe you should try swimming down to the bottom to see if you can see more down there."

"Okay." Despite that, they floated there for ANOTHER five minutes. Then Yuugi started swimming down a little ways a couple times, but got scared each time he descended five feet and didn't make it to the bottom.

PEGASUS!!!! didn't notice this, though, since he didn't WANT to bring Yuugi. "Well… are you going to go DOWN there???"

"Yeah." Only Yuugi tried to go down, though. Seto had no intention of doing a favor for PEGASUS!!!!, but figured he wouldn't get his soul taken if he was _in_ the water. And Colin just didn't want to get his afro ruined.

Finally, Yuugi decided to swim down with his hands in front of him so that if he approached the rocks, they'd hit them before his head. He couldn't see anything… until he got one foot from the bottom, and magically everything LIT UP And he could see EVERYTHING!!!

__

Okay… that makes no sense… he thought. Then he decided to swim to the right because the Heart of the Cards told him to (AN: ???!!!??!!?), and LO AND BEHOLD!! THERE WAS THE ANCHOR JUST SITTING THERE LIKE… AN ANCHOR!!! He grabbed the orange 30-pound… thing… and tried to swim up with it. You would have thought he'd have troubles, since he probably weighs less than that darned anchor, but he DID!!! I mean he didn't. Stupid keyboard.

He emerged holding the anchor, and PEGASUS!!!! squealed, "YOU GOT IT!!! I was just getting out the rope so that when it was found we could pull it up, but WHATEVER!!!" He took the anchor and put it in the secret compartment on his boat. He made sure NOT to let them see the compartment, though, because it was secret. "Let's go back to the cottage now!"

"YAY!!!" cheered everyone as they climbed into the boat, shivering. Suddenly, the boat sunk about a foot and everyone glared at Colin. "YOUR STUUUUPID WATERLOGGED AFRO IS WEIGHING THE BOAT DOWN!!!" Then they all pushed Colin off and drove back to the dock.

THE END!!! Until later…


	3. PopTarts, Escape, Otogi and a Picnic!

I currently am in Driver's Ed with no lined paper, so I'm writing in my book. What? It's not like I care for the darn thing. I got it for free and am never going to use it again after the class.

****

PEGASUS!!!!'S BOATS!

Chapter 3

Pop-Tarts, Escape, Otogi and a Picnic!

"You guys make your way back up to the cabin, I have to work on the boat some." PEGASUS!!!! waved them off the dock, and they gladly went back to the cabin.

Yuugi and Seto walked in to see everyone eating wildberry pop-tarts- even Sugoroku, Mokuba and Anzu, because I'm tired of bashing them. Being sick must make me abnormally nice.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba ran up to Seto and gave him a pop-tart. "Here! It's for breakfast."

Seto stared at the colorful purple-and-green icing. "But it's noon…"

"But they're POP-TARTS!" everyone screamed.

He paused, then gave the pop-tart to Yuugi. "Here. All the colors made me lose my appetite."

"Gee, thanks Kaiba-kun!"

Kaiba grunted and plopped himself into the reclining chair, which immediately knocked over the lamp next to it from the force. (This chair is real.)

"I have an idea!" declared Jounouchi, standing up. "Since Pegasus isn't here right now… LET'S ESCAPE!!!"

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

"Let's go!" They all stormed out of the cabin and ran to the resort driveway behind the cottage. (Wow, I called the cottage two different things in the same sentence.)

***

Anzu sighed, exasperated. "Why did we have Honda lead the way?"

"Well…" Bakura spoke up, "he is very convincing when he says 'Shut up and do what I say!'"

"Great…" moaned Mai. "We're lost in a completely foreign country. How swell."

Yuugi smiled. "Aw, c'mon, guys. It could be worse!"

Suddenly, lightning flashed and rain started pouring out of the sky.

Seto glared at his archrival. "Yuugi, why did you say that?"

"ARGH!!!" Jounouchi growled at the sky. "Why are we cursed with this unfortunateness?!"

"Is 'unfortunateness' a word?"

"Shut up, Honda! You got us into this mess!"

Hey, Yuugi was the one who started the rain!"

Yuugi glared at them. "That was a complete coincidence. It had nothing to do with Aibou."

They stared at him for a second, and Jounouchi groaned. "Great, Honda. You brought out the other Yuugi."

Anzu wagged her finger in his face. "There's nothing wrong with the other Yuugi!"

"I didn't say there was…"

"Oh, shut the hell up, you loser dog," growled Seto, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Mai pointed at him. "That was totally uncalled for, Kaiba!"

"Oy! Don't point like that at Nii-sama!"

"Insolent mortals! Shut up before I send you all to hell!"

Everyone turned to see Bakura with his shirt unbuttoned, Millenium Ring glowing, baring his fanged teeth. They all backed away slowly, except for Sugoroku, who just chuckled knavishly. (Yuugi had turned back into regular Yuugi at this point.)

"Much better."

Suddenly, a care appeared RIGHT in front of them! Mai squealed and grabbed onto Jounouchi, just like when the car drove through the wall in episode 80. Then, just like in episode 80, they blushed and pushed away from each other.

"Hey!" The door opened and a black-haired, ridiculously long-legged boy with a die earring stepped out. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"OTOGI!" Honda waved at him happily.

"HONDA!" Otogi did the same.

"Otogi-kun, why are you driving a car?" asked Yuugi. "You're not old enough to drive!"

He grinned. "I am in Pennsylvania, USA!" He looked around, suddenly nervous. "But I can't in New Jersey. Their driving age is twenty."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" everyone screamed.

Oh, the rain stopped.

"Well, if anyone wants to go to New Jersey for any reason, I'll be happy to drive you!" Mai bragged.

Honda and Otogi screamed, "NO!"

Anzu spoke up. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Ah, I'm getting the Dungeon Dice Monsters contract worked out and stuff here in America, but I decided to take a break and have a vacation here!"

"Here?" Everyone turned around to see that they were standing right in front of the resort's main office.

Jounouchi got mad again. "HONDA!! You got us lost, and we're STILL at the resort?!!!??"

"Hey," Otogi approached Jounouchi. "Don't be so hard on Honda. I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah!" Honda made a face at Jounouchi.

Before Jounouchi could retaliate, PEGASUS!!!! walked around from the back of the office building. "There you guys are! Oh! Hello, Otogi-boy!" He waved.

"PEGASUS!!!!" Otogi ran up to his idol. "I thought you were DEAD!"

PEGASUS!!!! chose to ignore that comment and turned to the others. "The weekly picnic is about to start, would you like to come?!"

"OKAY!!!" everyone cheered, forgetting their plan to run away. Just at that moment, the bell rang to signal that the picnic was starting, and they stampeded to the back so that they could get their food FIRST!

Yuugi held his plate out to the man at the grill, jumping up and down happily. "Yay, yay, hamburgers!" After all, hamburgers ARE his favorite food! The man gave Yuugi a completely black hamburger, but Yuugi didn't care! It was a HAMBURGER!!! "Can I have another?!"

The man stared at him, doubting that such a small boy could manage to eat more than ONE hamburger. "Howsabout you eat that one first? Then you can come back for more."

"OKAY!" Yuugi ran over to the table with his HAMBURGER!!!!!! Then he proceeded to add toppings and stuff, then he got baked beans and potato salad and sat down to eat!

Everyone else did the same, except not SO enthusiastically over their hamburger. Then it was Bakura's turn- and he had turned into Yami Bakura!!!

"So… you want a raw patty?" asked the man, staring at Yami Bakura strangely.

"Not straight from the package. Just cooked enough so that it's defrosted."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And… is that really safe?"

"Look…" Yami Bakura started rubbing his temples. "I don't want it cooked to charcoal. I only want it cooked enough so that there's still blood in the meat!"

"B… blood?"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!!!" He pushed over the grill and approached the man. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!!!" Then he sent the guy to hell, because Yami Bakura does that type of thing when he's mad.

Everyone started whining. "Nooooo!!! We still want hamburgerrrrrrrrrs!!!!"

Yami Bakura clenched his fists. "I don't give a ****! Shut your mouths or you're ALL going to hell!!!"

Yuugi turned into Yami Yuugi and walked up to Yami Bakura. "Evil spirit residing in Bakura! I don't appreciate you interfering with Aibou's happiness!"

Yami Bakura grunted. "And why should I care?"

"You will care. Because you're dealing with me."

"Go to hell, Pharaoh!" He grabbed the Millenium Ring and attempted to send him to hell, but Yami Yuugi countered with his OWN Millenium Puzzle! BOOYAKA!!!

Yami Yuugi then started getting angry. "You will follow my orders…" His third eye appeared on his forehead. "You WILL continue to make hamburgers for all these people!" He spread his arms out, gesturing towards EVERYONE at the picnic, and then made the grill stand back upright and lit the charcoals again and extinguished the fire on the grass with his magical Pharaoh powers that he probably doesn't really have. Then he did something like Mind Crush or something that made Yami Bakura cook the rest of the hamburgers to black crispiness. I don't know. Use your imagination.

After everyone was done and Yuugi had eaten about ten hamburgers, PEGASUS!!!! stood up and declared, "I have two announcements!!"

Everyone turned to look at him but NOT respect him. CURSES!!

"First of all, I would like to tell everyone that Otogi will be staying with us now!"

Everyone groaned over the loss of room in the cottage, except for Honda, who cheered.

"Second of all…" Pegasus looked around. "We will now be taking turns tubing and skiing behind my boat, and tonight we're going to drive GO-KARTS!!! AND!!!"

Everyone waited in anticipation, since ALL the activities Pegasus had mentioned were very awesome.

"After we drive go-karts… We're going to a drive-in movie!!!"

"WOW!!!" Everyone was SO excited that they were doing all this cool stuff! And they couldn't WAIT!!!

And I bet you can't wait for the next chapter, because that's when they're DOING all that cool stuff! HAW HAW HAW!!!!

Just in case anyone was wondering, the driving age in New Jersey really is 20, in a way. If you were born after 1985 or something, you can't get your license until you're 18, and until you're 20 you have to drive with a person age 21 or over at all times. Isn't that stupid? I used to live in New Jersey, but THANKFULLY I don't anymore!! HOORAH!!!

Oh, and Mai is 24. You get to see her AWESOME car and her GREAT driving skills around episode 78!!!


	4. Fun on the Lake, English, Safety Precaut...

Well!! I'm back where I was when this fic was started a year ago- that is, in the cottage by Lake Wallenpaupack in the Pocono Mountains. (Guess what episodes of DBZ are on. Go on, guess. If you want a hint, go to the first chapter.) Fortunately, that has INSPIRED ME!!! So I've returned to the fics I started last year.

A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. It's very long. Be happy!!

****

PEGASUS!!!!'s BOATS!!!

Chapter Four  
Fun on the Lake, English, Safety Precautions, and Otogi's Brother!!!

PEGASUS!!!! stood up and straightened his good ol' Hawaiian shirt. "So… who's up for water skiing?"

Everyone raised their hands like good little schoolchildren.

"Okay then!" PEGASUS!!!! pulled out a hat from behind his back. "My boat can only carry four people at once, though. And I have to drive, so you guys have to all split into groups of three, which will be chosen at random!"

"So…" Yuugi spoke up. "You have slips of paper in that hat with our names on them, and that's how you choose who will be in what group."

PEGASUS!!!! blinked. "Yuugi-boy, don't give away my plans."

"Sorry."

Mai sighed. "Just choose the groups already."

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted PEGASUS!!!! in (broken) English.

Group 1 - The Cute Group (Yuugi, Bakura, Mai)  
Group 2 - The "People that will all be related in the future" Group (Kaiba, Jounouchi, Mokuba)  
Group 3 - The Cheerleader Group (Anzu, Honda, Otogi)  
Group 4 - The Sugoroku Group (Sugoroku)  
  
"YAY!" cheered Honda and Otogi. "We're together!"

Jounouchi and Kaiba were just glaring at each other, foaming at the mouth.

Anzu winced. "PEGASUS!!!!, this is going to be problematic…"

"Hmm… you're right…" He watched the two boys for a moment. "Well, one of them is going to have to switch out of that group!"

"I'm not leaving Mokuba with that nameless dog!" Kaiba demanded, pointing at Jounouchi accusedly.

"Yeah, well," huffed Jounouchi, "I don't _want_ to be with Mokuba, what with that… hair… and the… things… and stuff…" (Jounouchi, of course, didn't mean any of this, because EVERYONE loves Mokuba, with the exception of the Duel Standby Gods, who only like Mini Mokuba. He was just saying this to spite Kaiba.)

"DON'T SEPARATE US!!!" cried Honda and Otogi, clasping each other frantically. (Author's note: Just so people know, they would probably do this in the actual show. Not the whole whining about being separated, but the clasping stuff.)

"Jounouchi can come with us!" smiled Mai. "Right, Yuugi-chan?" (Anzu growled at this.)

"Um… sure… but what about Bakura-kun?"

Bakura waved his hand dismissively. "I don't mind trading places with Jounouchi-kun."

"OKAY!" shouted PEGASUS!!!! (in English). "So now we have new groupings…"

Group 1 - The "Mieru kedo, mienai mono" Group (Yuugi, Jounouchi, Mai)  
Group 2 - The "Names that end with 'A'" Group (Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura)  
Group 3 - The Cheerleader Group (Anzu, Honda, Otogi)  
Group 4 - The Sugoroku Group (Sugoroku)

Now I will call Kaiba by the name of Seto, as I have been for the entire fanfic before this chapter. But the "Names that end with 'A'" group is STILL the "Names that end with 'A'" group.

"You know… the Sugoroku Group isn't really a _group_…" muttered Yuugi.

Sugoroku chuckled like the old man that he is. "You kids just go along and have your fun! I'm too old to be doing water skiing and those sorts of activities!"

"NO!" shouted PEGASUS!!!! (yet again, in English; not that he says "NO!" in any _other_ language…). "You must come or I will steal your soul again!! EVERYONE must have fun!!!" He started throwing a temper tantrum.

"PEGASUS!!!!… can't you take him by yourself?" asked Anzu.

"_No_, I can't!!! He needs someone to watch him, or else it's NOT SAFE!!!"

"Um, it's all right…" Sugoroku said. "I don't want to go…"

"You MUST do SOMETHING on the lake!!!"

"_I'll_ take him fishing!" called an awesome voice, sounding like a superhero that has just come to save the day!

Everyone turned around, and…

"BIG BROTHER!!!" shouted Otogi.

"LITTLE BROTHER!!!" Ryouta (Mako Tsunami) shouted back. (Does Ryouta's dub voice sound superhero-ish to anyone else?) They embraced in a brotherly hug because, after all, they haven't seen each other for sixteen years and they MUST miss each other DREADFULLY!!!

Everyone stared blankly at the two brothers. "Um…?"

Ryouta turned to Sugoroku. "How about it, old man? Would you like to go fishing with me?"

Sugoroku smiled. "That sounds splendid!"

"It's settled then!" Bakura clapped his hands together. "The three groups are going to go on PEGASUS!!!!'s boat, and those two will go fishing!"

"I'll bring everyone some fish to fry for dinner!" chuckled Ryouta.

"But that's illegal, Ryouta-niisan!" Otogi replied. "You have to throw the fish right back after you catch them!"

"Aw, when has that stopped me before, Ryuuji-kun?"

Otogi blinked. "I don't know. This is my first time ever seeing your, Ryouta-niisan."

Why are they on such familiar terms, then? Well… they're magic.

So, everyone departed for their assigned destinations.

***

"STOP!" PEGASUS!!!! shouted (you guessed it, in English).

Yuugi froze, one foot poised over the dock, and the other on the rocky shore of the lake. Losing his balance, he fell over, and everyone chuckled.

"Aw, PEGASUS!!!!, what was that for…?" he whined.

PEGASUS!!!! cleared his throat, then continued. "You must ALL wear life jackets while you are on the dock."

Everyone paused. "That's stupid!" With that, they all ran onto the dock and over to boat slip number 18.

"Hey, Yuugi, Mai!" Jounouchi poked his two friends. "Mieru kedo, mienai mono!"

"Yuujou-san!" shouted Yuugi. "You taught me that, Jounouchi-kun!"

"I mean besides friendship, Yuugi!"

"Um…" Yuugi and Mai thought over that while the others watched on obliviously.

"Ah!" Mai pointed to a green film on PEGASUS!!!!'s boat where it touched the water. "Plankton! It's microscopic, but you can see the algae that it forms!" (Okay, maybe not. Pretend it is.)

"Right!" he cheered.

Seto cocked an eyebrow. "The nameless one knows what plankton is?"

"I have a name! It's Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"Well, I'm Kajiki Ryuuji!" announced 'Otogi.' Everyone stared at him. "What? I am."

"So… do we call you Kajiki now?" asked Jounouchi.

'Otogi' chuckled. "No, that's what you call my brother! You can call me…" He paused. "Call me Otogi."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

Suddenly, PEGASUS!!!! popped out of nowhere. "Alright, you guys don't HAVE to wear lifejackets on the dock, but you HAVE to on the boat!

"WE WERE GOING TO!!!"

"AND on the finger-docks!!"

"The wha?" Everyone looked to where PEGASUS!!!! was pointing.

"Those little dock-things protruding from the main dock." PEGASUS!!!! grinned. "They're very unstable. I mean, look at that one over there!" He pointed to another finger-dock, which everyone saw had lost its floatiness on the ends and was sinking into the water.

"Um…alright," said everyone in unison AGAIN.

"So!" PEGASUS!!!! stuck a finger in the air. "Yuugi-boy, Jounouchi-boy and Mai… Mai… can get into the boat first!" He threw them each a life-jacket (he made sure that Yuugi got the smaller of the lifejackets).

So they got their lifejackets on and the 'Mieru kedo, mienai mono' group went out to go tubing.

Meanwhile, the 'Names that end with A' group waited on the dock and watched the various boats, and the Cheerleader group went back to the cottage because they were going last and had a while before they were needed.

***

"Who wants to go first?!" asked PEGASUS!!!! once they were out in the cove a bit.

Jounouchi jumped up. "I'll go!" Then he went to the side of the boat where the tube was floating and jumped into it… which resulted in the tube capsizing and throwing Jounouchi into the water.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi cried worriedly. Mai just shook her head, chuckling.

PEGASUS!!!! crossed his arms. "Jounouchi-boy, get back into the tube. And sit in it properly."

Jounouchi managed to turn the tube right-side up and held on to it. "Well, what IS the proper way to sit?"

"I don't think it's to stand in the middle," Mai mumbled, grinning. Jounouchi just stuck his tongue out at her.

PEGASUS!!!! helpfully helped Jounouchi back into the tube. Isn't he a great guy? "You sit on the back end of the tube with your feet in the middle, and hold the handles at the front. Okay?"

Jounouchi nodded and did as PEGASUS!!!! told him. PEGASUS!!!! was about to push him off when he punched the palm of his hand. "Oh! I almost forgot to teach everyone the signals!!" He pointed to Yuugi and Mai. "One of you will have to watch for the signals that Jounouchi-boy gives. Everyone, pay attention." He gave the thumbs-up. "This means start, or go faster. This," he turned his hand to thumbs-down, "means slow down. And this," he made the slit-throat motion, "means stop. Everyone got that?"

"YEAH!" the three chorused. Then PEGASUS!!!! pushed Jounouchi off and they were on their way! YAW-RIGHT!!!

"I'll watch for the signals if you want, Mai," Yuugi said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks Yuugi." She laid down at the bow of the boat, and Yuugi sat in the passenger seat, turned backwards so that he could watch for Jounouchi's signals.

Jounouchi signaled to start and… THEY STARTED!!!

"Uh… Jounouchi says to go faster."

PEGASUS!!!! did so, but then Yuugi spoke up again.

"Faster. Faster. Faster still." Each time, PEGASUS!!!! sped up a bit. "Faster… PEGASUS!!!!, I said faster!"

PEGASUS!!!! frowned. "This is as fast as my boat goes, Yuugi-boy!"

"Well… Jounouchi is signaling to go faster with both thumbs in the air as high as they'll go…"

"WHAT?!" PEGASUS!!!! turned around to glance at Jounouchi. "YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HOLDING ON?!"

At that moment, a large wake came along and Jounouchi was flung out of the tube.

Mai's eyes widened. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Yuugi assured her.

Meanwhile, PEGASUS!!!! drove the boat back over to where Jounouchi was floating, pulled out a ladder and hung it over the side. "Jounouchi-boy, I think that's it for you. Get back in the boat."

"Awww…" Jounouchi obeyed, then Mai climbed into the tube.

Yuugi smiled at Jounouchi. "I'll watch the signals for you so you can rest, Jounouchi-kun."

"Oh, thanks, Yuugi." Jounouchi collapsed at the bow of the boat (the bow of the boat is the best place to sit).

So, Yuugi watched Mai as she was pulled at a NORMAL speed, as opposed to the insanely fast speed that Jounouchi was pulled at.

***

"There's lots of food in here!"

"I'm hungry!"

"They've got room service!"

Honda, Anzu, and Otogi were having fun raiding Pegasus' cottage. (In case you didn't know, and/or haven't seen episode 80, that was Honda, Otogi, and Anzu speaking, in that order.) So… um… Otogi was eating cheese, Honda was drinking soda, and Anzu was looking over the room service menu.

SUDDENLY!!! There was a knock on the door!!!

The three cheerleaders looked at each other.

"Um… should we open the door?" Honda asked.

Otogi shrugged. "PEGASUS!!!! isn't here, so maybe we shouldn't."

"Oh, well!" Anzu walked to the door. "Let's just see who it is!" She opened it to reveal a couple ladies with cleaning equipment.

"Hi!" said one lady. "Would you like maid service, or just for us to replace the towels?"

The three stared blankly. "Um…"

Everyone was silent a moment. Then Anzu spoke up, looking about the cottage.

"Um… I guess we could just have new towels."

"Would you like us to clean up?"

"…Noooo…"

"Okay," said the lady. "Then go get them and bring them out and I'll give you the new towels."

__

Eh?! She turned around to see if Honda and Otogi could help her get ALL them towels, but they were nowhere to be found! _Those boys…_ Then she went into the bathroom and started to pick up all the towels off the floor.

The second cleaning lady soon came in. "I have your new towels," she said.

Anzu smiled politely. "Thanks. Um… where…"

"Oh, the old towels?" The lady looked at all the towels in Anzu's arms. "You can just put them on the floor, I'll pick them up."

Inwardly Anzu was screaming bloody murder in frustration, but EVERYONE knows that she wouldn't do that OUTWARDLY. So she dropped the towels on the floor and went to look out the window. "Hey, Honda, Otogi!! Come out from wherever you're hiding, we should be going down soon!!"

The two boys emerged from their various hiding places and joined Anzu at the window.

"Well…" Otogi looked over at his half-eaten cheese. "Can we at least finish our food first?"

Anzu paused. "All right."

Then they all ran back over to the refrigerator.

***

"Nii-sama!!! Look at this, Nii-sama!! Look at this!!!"

Seto groaned and turned to where Mokuba was jumping up and down on the end of a finger-dock. "Mokuba, stop it."

"Yes, please," moaned Bakura, who was curled up in a ball a few feet from Mokuba. "I really don't like this, Mokuba-kun."

"NII-SAMA!! NII-SAMA!! NII-SAMA!! NII-SAMA!! NII-SAMA!!!!"

"MOKUBA, STOP!!" Seto stood up and ran to Mokuba so that HE could stop him himself.

"GODDAMMIT, YOU UNPLEASANT CHILD!!!"

Meanwhile, Mokuba continued his jumping. "NII-SAMA!! NII-SAMA!! NII-SAMA!!!!!"

CRACK!!!

The floating things on the bottom of the finger-dock broke off right then, and the three boys fell into the water, losing their balance. (Actually, Bakura probably ROLLED off. Since he was curled in a ball.)

Mokuba resurfaced, smiling from ear to ear. "YAY!! That was fun!!!"

"I'll show you fun, brat!!" Bakura lunged at Mokuba, his Millennium Ring glowing.

Fortunately, before Bakura could reach Mokuba, Seto hit him upside the head and the ring stopped glowing.

"Stop that, Bakura!"

"Ahh, ahh!" The pale-haired boy grabbed his head, tearing up. "Ahh, that hurts!! I'M WET!! I'M WET!!! AHH!!!"

Seto grabbed his head in frustration. "Bakura, you are such a wimp!!"

***

Yuugi watched Mai boredly. She really wasn't making many signals, but he still had to watch. Especially since there was a certain boat driving towards them…

"Um, PEGASUS!!!!?"

"Yes, Yuugi-boy?"

Yuugi pointed to the boat. "There's a boat with flashing blue lights driving towards us."

PEGASUS!!!! thought about this for a second. "Oh, shoot! It's the cops!!" He quickly turned the boat off so that the policeboat could speak to them.

"Heyyyyy!" Mai yelled. "What's going on?"

The policeboat stopped next to the side Yuugi was on (port, or the left side) and the cop stared at him. "Hello, little boy."

Yuugi growled. "I'm 16 years old…"

"Oh really?" the policeman asked incredulously. "Do you know the signals for skiing?"

"Um…" Yuugi blinked. "I know the ones for tubing…"

"They're the same signals, kid."

"Oh, he knows them!" PEGASUS!!!! laughed. "I taught them the signals, don't worry officer!"

The cop crossed his arms. "Well, if he knows the signals, he wouldn't mind taking a test, would he?

"Uh… a tes-"

"Of course he could!" PEGASUS!!!! grinned at Yuugi. "Right, Yuugi-boy?"

Yuugi winced involuntarily. "R… right…"

"Alright, then." The officer made the thumbs-up. "What does this mean?"

"Faster… or go."

The officer nodded and turned his hand the other way. "How about this one?"

"Um… slower…"

"Yes. And this?" The cop made the motion of slitting his throat.

"That's… s… stop…"

"Well, you got them all right." The policeman turned back to the steering wheel of his boat. "You're free to continue then."

PEGASUS!!!! grinned. "Thank you officer!" he called as the policeboat drove off.

"Um, okay…" Mai waved her hand in the air- she was in the water. Apparently, a large wake had come along and Mai had been flung out of the tube during Yuugi's test. "I'll come back on the boat now!"

"Alright!" PEGASUS!!!! directed the boat back to where Mai floating by the upside-down tube, and Jounouchi helped her climb in.

Yuugi looked around, still a little shaken up from the encounter with the police. "Is… is it my turn now?"

"YUP!" they all answered.

"Oh… okay…" He turned the tube right-side up and climbed in.

"ALRIGHT!! Let's go!!" PEGASUS!!!! gleefully pushed Yuugi off… and a large wake came along and Yuugi was flung out of the tube.

"What the heck?!" Jounouchi demanded, running a hand through his hair. "How did he get flung out?! He was just sitting there!!"

Mai frowned. "The same thing happened to me. I was just sitting there and a large wake came along and I was flung out of the tube." She thought for a second. "And it was at that exact same spot, also."

"Hey, yeah!" Jounouchi leaned out of the boat and looked round. "This is where I fell, too!!"

Everyone paused.

"It's the Bermuda Triangle!" Yuugi proclaimed, bobbing along in the water.

PEGASUS!!!! laughed. "Silly Yuugi-boy! We're not even NEAR Bermuda!"

"Yeah… but still…"

"Whatever, we'll just stay away from there." PEGASUS!!!! pointed to the tube, which was yet again upside-down. "Yuugi-boy, turn that over and get in. Then I'll tow you around the cove!"

The rest of their trip was mostly uneventful, except for when Yami Yuugi took over in the middle of Yuugi's ride, throwing off their concentration and tipping over. In the same place.

***

Seto, Mokuba and Bakura were still floating in the water when Group 1 came back.

"Kaiba-boy!" PEGASUS!!!! scolded as they came up to the dock. "What are you three doing in the water WITHOUT lifejackets on?!"

Seto grunted. "It wasn't by choice."

"Well, STILL!! I told you not to go on the finger-docks without lifejackets on!"

"May we get on the boat now?" Bakura asked.

"Of course!" PEGASUS!!!! turned to Group 1. "You guys give your lifejackets to them. Yuugi-boy, make sure that you give yours to Mokuba-boy."

Yuugi grumbled at being teased for his size for the third time in this chapter, but gave his lifejacket to Mokuba anyway.

So… um… Group 2 got on the boat and went off to go tubing!!

"Um, PEGASUS!!!!?" Bakura ventured. "You're driving in a different direction than before…"

PEGASUS!!!! sighed wistfully. "Well, there's a very dangerous spot in the cove, so I'm going to drive you all closer to the dam." He looked at the others. "So, who's going first?"

Seto averted his eyes, and Mokuba was busy hanging halfway out the boat to listen. So, Bakura raised his hand meekly.

"Yaw-RIGHT!" PEGASUS!!!! said cheerily. "Bakura-boy gets to go first!" So, he helped Bakura get into the tube, taught everyone the signals, and off they went!!

"Hey, PEGASUS!!!!?" Mokuba picked up the air horn that was sitting near the steering wheel. "What's this for?"

"Oh, that's for if I get stranded in the lake and need help!"

"Cool…" Mokuba looked at the horn and saw a cap that could be taken off. Being the curious little boy that he is, he took the cap off… and there was a metal ring with a spring underneath it, and the metal ring was sprung into the air and fell into the water! "Oops."

"MOKUBA!" PEGASUS!!!! snatched the air horn back and put the cap back on. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Seto pulled his brother back towards him and glared at PEGASUS!!!!. "PEGASUS!!!!, don't yell at my brother like that."

"I'll do what I want, Kaiba-boy! And YOU should be watching for Bakura-boy's signals."

Seto glanced behind PEGASUS!!!! at the other boy in the tube. "Um, well…"

While this whole ordeal had taken place, Yami Bakura had gained control of his host's body and was now clawing at the tube, attempting to pop it, being the destructive spirit that he is. He would have used a knife, but who puts a knife in his swimming trunks?!

"He wants to go top speed, PEGASUS!!!!" Seto simply said.

"All right!" So PEGASUS!!!! went as FAST as the boat could possibly go and Yami Bakura, who wasn't holding on to the tube, was instantly thrown out of the tube.

"Oh, he's down."

They rode back over to where Yami Bakura had been left, laughing at his expense. "DAW HAW HAW HAW!!!"

"DAMN YOU, PEGASUS!!!!" he screamed. "I should kill you AGAIN for doing that!!"

Everyone ignored that comment and Bakura, back in control of his own body, climbed back into the boat, complaining that his ride had been dreadfully short. Then Mokuba climbed into the tube and YAY!!!!

PEGASUS!!!!, however, wanted revenge for his air horn and went top speed, ignoring Seto yelling at him to slow down. Needless to say, Mokuba soon fell out of the tube.

"Hey!" he whined. "That wasn't fair! I didn't want to go that fast!!"

PEGASUS!!!! scoffed. "Too bad, get back in the boat. It's Kaiba-boy's turn!!"

"I don't want to go," Seto said.

"But… Kaiba-boy… you MUST!!!"

He sighed. "All right, fine." So he climbed into the tube and as soon as the boat started up, he purposely tipped the tube over.

"Daw, Kaiba-boy!" PEGASUS!!!! said as he drove up to Seto, bobbing in the water. "That was really short! Sorry about that. It's Group 3's turn now, though."

"It's all right." Seto climbed back into the boat, upset that he got wet but feeling triumphant for getting to NOT have a tube ride.

***

"FISHING IS FUN!!" Ryouta yelled, floating around in his tiny little fishing boat.

"Um… yeah…" Sugoroku stared at his fishing rod, waiting for SOME sort of bite.

***

"WOO-HOO!!!" cheered all the cheerleaders as they climbed onto the boat. "YAY, WE GET TO TUBE NOW!!!!!"

"YEAH!" PEGASUS!!!! cheered along. "I wish the others were as enthusiastic as you guys are!!"

Honda shrugged. "I guess they have NO taste!!"

"Yeah!!" Otogi punched the air.

Anzu was smiling from ear to ear. "This'll be FUN!!!"

Everyone paused.

"Okay, that was really freaky," Otogi said, coughing.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

There was another long pause.

"So," PEGASUS!!!! said, clapping his hands together. "Who goes first?"

Anzu, Honda, and Otogi all raised their hands.

PEGASUS!!!! scratched his head. "Well… let's go alphabetically by given names!"

"Um…" Honda spoke up, "that's the same as if we went alphabetically by the names we're called in this fic."

There was yet another long pause.

"Whatever," PEGASUS!!!! shrugged. "In any case, Anzu… Anzu… person gets to go first."

"Don't you have a suffix that you use for females?" Otogi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Oh, all right."

So, Anzu got to go first and Red-Eyes Toon Dragon was happy!!

Or… Anzu just got to go first and RETD was not mentioned at all.

Fortunately, nothing bad happened when Anzu was tubing, and RETD was happy again!!!

Wait… I said I wouldn't mention him. He probably doesn't even read this. Oh, well.

In fact, NOTHING bad happened while ANY of the cheerleaders were tubing! WOW!!! (I'm getting tired of writing this, can you tell?)

The bad thing happened after they were all done tubing.

"Let's go back to the dock now!" PEGASUS!!!! said happily.

"YAW-RIGHT!" all the cheerleaders cheered.

So, PEGASUS!!!! started to drive the boat… and then it died.

Honda started panicking. "What happened? Why aren't we moving?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MECHANICAL MONKEY!!!"

"That has nothing to do with this, Honda-kun," Otogi grunted.

"Oh, all right, Otogi." Honda sighed in relief. "That's good, uki!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Honda, stop fooling around. You're not turning into a monkey, and you don't go 'uki.' "

"Oh, fine."

"Don't worry, everyone!" PEGASUS!!!! said, grabbing his air horn. "Everything's a-okay!"

"YAY!!!" everyone cheered.

So, PEGASUS!!!! pressed the button on his air horn… and nothing happened. He glared at the horn. "Damn that Mokuba-boy." He threw it in a random direction, and it hit Otogi in the forehead. Luckily, his headband acted as a cushion and he didn't get hurt AT ALL!! "Well, somebody's going to have to get out and drag the boat to the dock. I'd use paddles to get ups back there, but I don't have them."

Everyone groaned.

"I'm not going to pull the boat!" Anzu declared.

"Of course not, Anzu-person!" PEGASUS!!!! chuckled. "You are far too frail to be pulling a boat occupied by three full-grown males!"

Anzu grunted. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Then Red-Eyes Toon Dragon came and gave Anzu a hug and so she felt all bett- WAIT! No, no!! I said he would NOT be mentioned! ARGH!!!

Anyway…

"I'll pull the boat!" Honda volunteered, puffing out his chest to look tough.

"So will I!" Otogi made a similar display, and of course he was more successful in looking tough. If his cheerleaders were with him, they'd be all over him, but that's really not anything new. And they're not, so… yeah.

"All right!" PEGASUS!!!! took out two ropes and handed them to the boys, who jumped into the water and started to pull the boat back to the dock.

"Does this happen very often, PEGASUS!!!!?" Anzu inquired.

PEGASUS!!!! nodded. "Oh, yeah. This is a very temperamental boat."

"Oh…"

Eventually, Honda and Otogi managed to get them back to the dock, and the two other groups just WATCHED as they struggled to pull the boat!! Finally, the boat was nestled safely back in boat slip 18!

"Phew," Honda sighed, climbing out of the water. "That was hard."

"Yeah," Otogi agreed.

Anzu wasn't paying any attention to them, because she was listening to a little girl in the boat across from them tell a story.

"I once got my hand stuck in the dishwasher!" she said happily.

"Oh, my!" Anzu gasped softly.

"And then," the girl continued, just as happily, "we had to call the firefighters to get it out!"

Anzu slapped her hands over her mouth, terrified for the poor little girl.

PEGASUS!!!! got out of the boat onto the dock. "Tonight," he announced, "We're going to Kmart!!!"

***

For your convenience, here's a list of the things mentioned in this chapter that really happened! I'll do this for the previous chapters, also, once I can get to them.

****

The sinking finger-dock  
(Not jumping up and down and causing it to break, but the one that was already broken

****

The towels  
(The cleaning ladies came and asked me what to do. I had no idea, so I took a gamble. And, yes, they did tell me to pick up the towels from the floor and then drop them back on the floor.)

****

The policeman's test  
(This happened to my brother last year while my mom was skiing. I wasn't there, but I've heard the story.)

****

The Bermuda Triangle  
(I swear, this is real. There was this one spot in the cove where we fell out several times one year.)

****

The metal ring in the air horn  
(My brother, again. He was an idiot and broke our dad's new air horn, then had to pay for a new one.)

****

Getting stranded in the lake  
(Several times, as PEGASUS!!!! said. The boat dies on us at least once a year, at various places in the lake. Once it died on us and a rainstorm came along. This year, my brother had to pull the boat back to the dock.)

****

The girl who got her hand stuck in the dishwasher  
(I heard some little girl telling this story yesterday. It amused me SO much, considering her happy tone of voice.)

Before I get attacked by Bakura fangirls, I'd like to supply an explanation of Seto's "wimp" statement. Now, you may or may not be aware that Bakura doesn't KNOW he has the spirit of a homicidal maniac sharing his body with him. So, this causes for some confusion when Bakura comes back in control.  
A very good example of this is the following: The first time Bakura took control of his body after Yami Bakura teamed up with Malik (of course, Yami Bakura had had complete control for long before that), it was at the very end of a duel with Yuugi in the Battle City finals (the times before that when he appeared to be regular Bakura was just Yami Bakura pretending to be regular Bakura). So, remember how Yami Bakura had cut his arm so that Malik could trick everyone into thinking that he was NOT Malik? Well, Bakura had complete control again, and he suddenly found himself standing on top of a blimp in the dark of night, with very strong winds, and he had a big gash in his arm. Needless to say, he was really freaked out and doubled over and started whining and crying and all that (I don't think he was crying as in TEARS crying, but I can't remember…). Poor thing, I felt so bad for him.  
So, anyway, when Bakura fell into the water, Yami Bakura had control of his body, but when Bakura took control again he found himself suddenly soaking wet and his head had a throbbing pain in back, but he had no idea how it happened. So he was crying and yelling out of surprise, not that he was scared of the water or anything- but that's how Seto saw it. So he called him a wimp.  
And don't attack me for writing what I did. I was just trying to keep Bakura in character. Somewhat.

And Honda's whole thing about being a mechanical monkey… later in the anime everyone is sucked into a virtual world, and the Big 5 steals Honda's body and Honda is turned into a monkey robot. And… "uki" is the sound a monkey makes in Japanese.

As for the whole thing about Otogi and Ryouta being brothers… I'm not going to explain it here. If you want to know about it, go to the "Pages" part of my site (I am ADVERTISING!!). It's the page with the title that says something about Otogi not having a family (kindly ignore the fact that he has an abusive clown for a father in the manga).  
There's also a drawing I did of PEGASUS!!!! in his Hawaiian threads on the site. Go to the "Us" section, and then to "Fanart."


End file.
